totaldramamashupfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darkmeister
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama MashUP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join TDMU page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleATtotaldrama! (Talk) 08:44, October 30, 2011 If u r up 4 this request then u can start on it :D i want u to make a japinese girl she looks like this #pony tail! (hair ends at here shoulder) or straight hair half way to her elbow, maybe bangs like america? #hair color blue or black which every on works best (blue color just like cassie) #short jeans just like malik charcter Haliye #alittle bit of dark skin like my charcter america #she can wear boots #shirt just like sarahs #glasses or no glasses which ever one works (which ever one makes her look cute) #eye color blue #u can make the cloth, any color which ever maches her style #earing #hair band like america #( if you have another cloths you can put on her then u can do that) here r the links to the names of the charcters (link) Sarah: totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki.user_blog:KyleATtotaldrama!/SaRaH_XD america: totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:KyleATtotaldrama! Haliye: totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki.File:Haliye_TD.png Cassie: pt.totaldramadanger.wikia.com/wiki/Ficeiro:/Blue_hair.png < AMERICA SARAH> red head girl is hayile blue head like her make her body like heather thx Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 20:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) CAN I DO A REQUEST 4 U???????????????????????? thx :D but i want u toke take a break and have fun, i'm not forcing u to make the pic non stop XD just do it when u ever feel like it :D GOOD LUCK!!! Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 00:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I AM READY TO GET THE TEAMS READY BUT THERES ONE PROBLEM WHAT SHOULD THE TEAMS NAME BE I PICK 3 GROUPS BUT KIND OF TEAM NAME??? D:!!Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 05:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YW!!!! AND THX XD Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 05:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OK ANIMAL NAMES AND ILL PUT UR CHARCTERS ON THE SAME TEAM! Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 05:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OK HERE ARE THE TEAM NAMES 1 BASHING BEETLES 2 BLACK PLAGUE 3 CODE BLUE NEED ANY CHANGES CHARCTERS ARE ON BASHING BETTLES LIKE IT? Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 06:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) K AND SINCE U MADE THE PHOTO DO U WANT TO BE IN THE BASHING BEETLES OR DO U WANT TO BE IN CODE BLUE AND BLACK PLAGUE??? KK WIL DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 06:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) KK STARTING ON MY CODE BLUE SYMBOL :D!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILL SHOW U IT WHEN I AM DONE!!! Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 06:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) CODE BLUE GOOD OR NOT?? TELL ME THE HONEST TRUTH AND WHAT SHOULD I CHANGE ON IT!!!! XD GOOD??? Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 06:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) THX =D SO MUCH XD Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 06:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS BLACK PLAGUE ANY CHANGES? Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 06:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) BESIDES THAT THE REAL SYMBOL OF THE BLACK PLAGUE XD THX OK WOKING ON THE BASHIN BETTLES NOW XD Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 06:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE A QUESTION WHAT COLOR SHOULD THE BASHING BEETLES COLOR B ? Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 07:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) K Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 07:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) BASHING BEETLES GOOD? GOOD YES????? XD WHICH CHAT? Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 07:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) TDM OR TDI? kyle, mei. kelia, joao, daniel7028, violet, kylie, damien, emma, jenny emily, doug, den, omar, gene, matthew, harriet, ray, junior, malik, jonna jesse, scarlet, mariah, arturo, demi, daniel, jarrod, america, harriet, kaightlyn oh and kelia is whereing skiny jeans not a dress jeans XD!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 09:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey Darkmaster kyleATtotaldrama! said that u made the groupe photo for TDMU and i just wanted to say that it's really good!guess who!:) 09:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WOW NICE WORK TONY KEEP IT UP!!!!! :D Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 23:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 23:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) is it possible if u can make a team of bahing beetles? Keep Ur Knes Flexing N' Ur Arm T-rexing 23:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) when ever u have time :D o and make a pic of omar huging chris XD and the last one is mariah and arturo kissing and malik watching them XD Is ot ok for episode 2 u can make there episode guide? and wright under the word Just wipeout can u right Season 1, Episode 2 if u can thx :D ♫ÜΦ♀KEEP THE╤Φ◘ │«╕↓MUSIC INª↓»│ 01:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) hey tony c the charcter page up there ^ if u click on it it gives u the wrong link can u fix that to the charcter page u made? thx p.s thx 4 the episode guide! p.ss thx! :D ♫ÜΦ♀KEEP THE╤Φ◘ │«╕↓MUSIC INª↓»│ 22:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) p.sss can u do the same thing to the teams up there A: thx! ^ p.ssss can u do the same thing to the admin and episode D: SRY 4 THE HARD WORK ILL OW U 5 SPECIAL THINGS D: ok gtg working on the conversation thing on episode 2 A: np ill do all that drawing and stuff A: o and ill be starting on filling in the tba stuff in the charcters A: thx tony A: o and can u do the rest of the charcters? u can do it when ever u have free time its not a rush A: tanks dark ♫ÜΦ♀KEEP THE╤Φ◘ │«╕↓MUSIC INª↓»│ 00:30, November 23, 2011 (UTC) XD merical owns me 5 bucks XD i told her u will get the message XD u dont have to it that much ur working ion da picks o:♫ÜΦ♀KEEP THE╤Φ◘ │«╕↓MUSIC INª↓»│ 04:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) its ok take ur time and yes about lee i am going to give away da charcter o: ♫ÜΦ♀KEEP THE╤Φ◘ │«╕↓MUSIC INª↓»│ 22:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) SHOULD I CALL OFF THE POLL I DONT WANT MY FRIENDS TO GET ELIMINATED EARLY D: ♫KEEP THE │MUSIC IN│ 22:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ♫KEEP THE │MUSIC IN│ 22:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ♫KEEP THE │MUSIC IN│ 22:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ok I looked up it and i saw 3 people those people r TDFan17, XxMrs.Blizzard, and burn man tony theres tie between lee harriet and dan! i looked it up and the was not tdfan17 it was burn man and xxblizzarxx ♫KEEP THE │MUSIC IN│ 22:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hey tony can u relax on the yelling at tdfan17 dont want people to think where mean people thx man :D ♫KEEP THE │MUSIC IN│ 22:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) meet me on tdmu chat :D ♫KEEP THE │MUSIC IN│ 06:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) tdmu chat :D hey! :) sorry i don't know how to make a page for Scarlet hey sorry i don't know how to make a page for Scarlet guess who!:) 03:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) i have a HD photot of Scarlet if that helps :)guess who!:) 03:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorry dude. I can't find the "Add a Page" button anywhere. You're gonna have to do Violet's and Kylie's pages for me. :( I'm crazy and I know it 20:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, also, thanks for making me an admin. I'm crazy and I know it 20:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I would have to say I vote Aeri I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 14:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC) here is the pose of Jarrod for the pic and the backround should be the woods I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 01:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) heres the pic of the woods I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 01:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's the picture of Jarrod on the Boat of losers. HEY i just wanted to say i vote for Aeri thanks!! guess who!:) 12:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) here are the pose I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Tony wanted to say congrats on making that show! you did a better job then me! CONGRATS! i love that episode! (you can make the challenge and pics, but can i still do the writting my computer is finally fixed!) and i cant wait to get writting! ♫My │Name│ 05:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) p.s you can make who every eliminated u did a good job! Hey, Sierra. Could you redo this pic? Thanks. If you can read this, BACK OFF! 00:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC)